


The Crystal Cave

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always thought poisoning her had been his cruelest betrayal, but when she learns he's Emrys, that's the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my version of the crystal cave confrontation in 5x12.

" _All that power, with a worthless servant."_

Merlin whipped his head around hearing her voice. The staccato rhythm of his heartbeat was the only other sound in the dark cave.

"Face me Morgana, face me."

She stepped out from the shadows and Merlin involuntarily retreated backwards at the look on her face, twisted with rage. He found himself being hurled backwards before he could make a move, the sword flying out of his hand and landing by her feet.

He groaned as his head collided with the boulder behind him, pain shooting through his body. He had to blink a few times before his eyes registered Morgana towering above him, Excalibur in her right hand.

"And here I thought poisoning me was your biggest betrayal. What was it that you said that night?" she snarled, her voice breaking slightly. "I really wish there was something I could say?"

She suddenly bent forward and grabbed his face, and he could detect a hint of gold in her green eyes.

"You _wish_ there was something you could say?"

Her nails dug into his chin as he stared at her, seeing nothing but a lost cause. Though he wasn't sure at this point which one of them was beyond remedy and redemption.

"There was too much at stake. I couldn't take the risk. I tried to help-"

Immediately he felt his windpipe being crushed and spots appeared in his vision for a moment, before he was able to breathe again.

"Don't even try to say you helped me. All you did was lie, betray and poison me, condemned me for being born with the same magic you possess! "

Merlin felt too weak to answer yet he rasped out, " I never hated you for possessing magic, how could I? I hated what you became, how you used your magic, and yes, I blame myself for it too. But you're not without fault yourself. You let this idea of revenge against Uther consume you, and lost sight of your true goal. You'll never know how much it hurt me to see you move away from all of us, and everyday I wanted to intervene, to do or say something, but I couldn't."

His words fell on deaf ears. Same old Merlin, or Emrys as she now knew, thinking of new ways to deceive her when faced with the threat of death. _We can find another way._

She scoffed at the memory. But then again, when was he ever truthful with her?

"Whether you believe it or not Morgana, I never wanted any of this, it could've all been so different..." he murmured as he continued, " I saw it right here, in these crystals, but I didn't believe them, it can still be fixed, there's still another way..."

His ramblings made her see red, how dare he say he can still fix this, any of this? " What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked deep into her cold eyes, and whispered, "We're in the Crystal Cave Morgana, surrounded by magic that shows us the future. So many realities. Look into them and see that we can still salvage this mess, still make it alright if you give it a chance, please."

The Priestess was fully aware of the fact that the moment she looked away, he might take advantage and try to gain the upper hand. Ignoring all the warning bells in her head, something compelled her to turn and gaze into the azure blue crystals all around them.

Her mind imploded as various images filled her mind in rapid succession..." **she was standing in Arthur's court waiting to be judged as Gwen stared at her with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and hope, her army had surrendered and they were all awaiting Arthur's decision regarding the ban, Merlin advising the King and the ban being lifted on specific terms and conditions, the magical community elated at being freed at last, Gwen and Merlin visiting her in her old chambers while Arthur kept his distance, Merlin helping her with her nightmares, her feelings for him slowly changing, Merlin pulling her into 'their' alcove and whispering words she thought she'd never hear him speak in her ears, she was wearing a billowing white gown and really wished Gorlois was here today to hold her hand..."**

Completely forgetting the warlock lying on the ground, Morgana moved forward, entranced by the visions, it felt so real, she was close enough to almost touch the crystals when suddenly she reeled back as new, darker images formed to replace the ones she was witnessing... **" a barrage of rocks hit the ground as she trapped Merlin in the cave, his screams of rage echoing off in the distance while she rode away to battle, Emrys escaping somehow and almost killing her with his powers, Mordred fulfilling his last duty and driving his sword through Arthur before he himself was stabbed too, Mordred dying and her heart being shattered completely, a vicious sense of satisfaction and fury engulfed her as she saw her brother wasting away beneath her feet, he would die at last and she would be there to see it, Merlin's voice comes from behind and she scoffs at his sword and his pathetic words of him blaming himself, doesn't he know she's a High Priestess and his ordinary weapon couldn't harm her? The sorcerer doesn't wait another moment and mercilessly drives the sword through her stomach..."**

Morgana gasps out loud with her vision counterpart, and suddenly the connection is broken, the crystals go blank, as the sorceress clutches her abdomen but finds no wound. _So real._

"Morgana," she spins around at the sound of Merlin's hoarse voice. He's lying there, like an obedient servant, hope evident in his eyes despite all the odds. Seeing him fills her with renewed rage. He was going to kill her! The first vision was just an unattainable foolish dream at this point, it could never happen, the second one was their future, their reality. There could be no other way, unless she ended him now before he had the chance.

She calmly walked towards him, picked up Excalibur once more, and bent down, " The crystals don't lie Emrys, and it was just like every other dream I've ever seen, fate has put us on different sides in every foreseeable future."

All the hope in his eyes dies instantly. Merlin deflates. He shakes his head and tries one last time.

"I didn't choose this fate, this destiny Morgana, just like you didn't choose your powers."

The word destiny caught her attention. Yes, her destiny and doom, that's what the Caileach had said wasn't it? Well, not if she could help it.

"The time for words are over Emrys. No more lies and deceit. Don't worry, I'll let Arthur know all about your proud accomplishments and how the very magic he despises so much has been residing in the heart of Camelot all along. I'm sure he'll be delighted to find out how his beloved servant has been fooling him all these years."

She leaned in, until her face was inches from his, and said, " You can die _happy._ " And with one swift twist of her hand, the blade was embedded in his chest. He gasped and reached out to Morgana, clutching her shoulder as the pain consumed him, a parallel of what she had seen herself do in the vision in her last moments.

Her once bright green eyes seemed an icy grey now, devoid of any emotion. That was the last thing he saw, before the darkness pulled him under.

Morgana slowly pulled out the sword, and Merlin's body slumped on the ground. He looked so small and shriveled. There was a time when she would've felt some semblance of remorse at the pitiful sight before her, but not today. Today she only saw Emrys, the man who had haunted her day and night and thwarted her at every turn, and betrayed his own kin over and over again.

She squashed any lingering doubts about the first future she'd seen as she walked away from the Crystal Cave, because she couldn't afford to think about that anymore. She had a war to win.

Her friend, Merlin, the sweet servant who used to bring flowers for her when she was feeling unwell, died a long time ago. Just like the Lady Morgana, the strong, compassionate princess of Camelot, had died.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
